implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Poland (Pax Americana)
Poland or''' Republic of Poland''' (Polish: Republika Federalna Polsce, Kashubian: Polsko Republika, Silesian: Polsko Republika.), is a Country in Central Europe, Bordered by Germany, to the West; the Austro-Romana, and Slovakia, to the South; Ukraine, Latvia, and Russia to the East. The Total area of Poland is 624,629 sq km making it the 24th Largest Country in the World and the 3rd Largest in the Europe. Poland has a Population without 1937 Borders, over 57 Million people, the Poland is Major Supperpower, and Poland is Populous country in post-Communism world, and Poland is a unitary State made up of 23 voivodeships, without Western Poland in 1937 Borders, the Poland is Main Center of Communist Revolution, in WW2 The Capital Fell on Hagsburg Armies, Soviet Capital Located in Moscow, after WW2 Capital moved back to Warsaw and After Cold War Poland became a Large Democratic Union. History Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth (1579-1795) 'Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth '(or Union, after 1791 the Commonwealth of Poland) was a dualistic state of Poland and Lithuania Ruled by a common monarch. It was the largest and one of the most populous countries of 16th-17th century Europe. with some 400,0000 sq mi , and Largest Political Power in Eastern Europe, by Checks of Union and Legislation. The idiosyncratic System was a percursor to modern concepts of Democracy, constitiutional monarchy and Federation. The two component states of the Commonwealth were formally equal yet. The Poland-Lithuania also Ethnic diversity, cultural, and political power. In 1791, The Warsaw Confederation marked by Constitiution and Decleared as Union of Poland-Lithuania. Age of Expansion, Contact with Germany, and Empire The Poland also have Contact with Germany, the Polish Emperor was Contact with German Republic, and Remained Ceasefire until 1914, the Polish Empire expanded into New Colonies, and Expanded into New Global Empire, the Polish Imperial Government Invents some Advanced Technology, and Allocation of Sphere of Influences Failed, During Napoleonic Wars, The Poland began to Expell Italian Napoleon, and Continue to Fight until end of Napoleonic Wars, The Polish Imperial Union formed. The Polish Emperror Warns in 1914 in following Early Stages of WWI And Began to Fight Over against the German Republic, and Polish Union Colonies lost to Allied Powers, and Following Final Stages of Polish-Lithuania Empire for 500 years and Poland Collapsed into Polish Civil War, led by Vladimir Lenin, Leon Trotsky, Pristina Marx, and Other Communist Revolutionists, as a Result the Poland Establishes as a Socialist Republic. First Soviet Socialist Republics Regency In 1922, After Soviet-Polish War in Following Polish Civil War, the Poland Establishes and Some Soviet Republics, Incorporated into United Soviet Poland, and USSR Established in 1922 with Warsaw as a Capital, and Lenin Served as a Head of Soviet Union, and Some New Constitiution, the Government Establishes as a Main Marxist-Leninist Government, and Increases Budget, in Interwar Period, in 1930-1933, The British Civil War, as a Result Britain Establishes as a Nazi Government, and Finland Became Socialist Republics and Alliance with USSR. World War II USSR Was Invaded Burgundy, after War, the British, French, and North Hagsburg Troops Invaded Warsaw as a Capital of Soviet Union, and Soviet Capital Moved to Moscow, during WW2, The Soviet And Finnish Army Destroys The Axis Troops and Smashed, During Battle of Stalingrad, the British Troops Killed in Stalingrad, after WW2, The Soviet Union Status as a World Supperpower after WW2, And Creates Satelite States, after War the Soviet Poland Victory over Britain. Cold War Soviet Poland is a Great Supperpower, and Began an Major Cold War and Space Race, thereafter The Poland began to Great powers of The World, and Jurij Gagarin, became a First Manned Orbit than First is Valderamos Pastor, and Władimir Komárovská is First Manned Sojuz 1 and Poland became a Socialist Years in 1989 the Soviet Poland began to Collapse. The Dawn of The End of Soviet Poland or The 90s The Soviet Government began to Swell apart and led to Soviet Collapse, and Thousands of Protest, Riots, and Rebellions are caused spread into parts of Soviet Republics, The Polish Government Establish Polish Federal Republic, and Polish President Elected after Collapse, and Lenin Statue Collapsed in Warsaw, then Soviet Officials Fled to Moscow, and Mass Riots in August 1990, and Marked End of Soviet Union Government Establish New Congress, and Soviet Officials Fled to Moscow. And In 1999 the Polish Government Establishes Re-Constitiution, and Poland Joins NATO In 1998. Modern Day Category:Pax Americana Category:Nations (Pax Americana) Category:Poland